This invention relates to a casting reel and, more particularly, to a type capable of applying a starting force of the direction of paying out a fishing line to a spool at the time of releasing the line (at the time of casting).
Casting reels capable of giving a twist to the line, providing a winding force and an increased amount of winding, and meeting a variety of fishing environments and conditions are classified mainly into a double-bearing type and a single-bearing type, both capable of winding up and paying out the fishing line by rotating the spool. This type of casting reel is known as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 59-59875 and the like.
In the type of casting reel in which the fishing line is paid out by the free rotation of the spool, a large inertia of the spool makes its starting torque fairly large when releasing the fishing line (i.e. casting) to throw a jig toward a fishing point; consequently, a resistance force acting on the jig being casted toward the point so as to decrease the throw-in speed of the jig increases; hence, the flying distance of the jig is limited. Particularly, the larger the reel size, the stronger the spool strength must be; as a result, the spool itself becomes large-sized and heavy-weighted, and its inertia becomes further large. Accordingly, with a light-weighted sinker the spool tends not to be started, thereby making casting impossible; otherwise, even if the spool is started, a throw-in force for the sinker will be absorbed substantially entirely by the starting of the spool, so that only a limited flying distance will be expected for the sinker.
On the other hand, in the case of small-sized and medium-sized casting reels, even if it is tried to rotate the spool at high speeds through snap cast operation and the like, no desired motion results, no flying distance is increased, the controllability of a rod is poor, and some backlash appears.